


Mistletoes

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Christmas Decorations, F/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romantic Fluff, community: one_sentence_only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Adrien can be…overly enthusiastic about certain traditions.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	Mistletoes

"I know exactly what you're up to," Marinette informs the apartment at large, and starts taking down every bundle of mistletoe Adrien hung; he pads into the living room, glances at the pile of greenery building up in the blazer she's repurposing as a basket, and pouts, but they do have things to do today that aren't kissing—and she's curious how long before he notices the bundle she stuck in each hair tie.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
